Downfall of the Vaktovians
by Tigertot
Summary: REAF prepares to destroy the Vaktovian Empire once and for all!


Chapter 1: War Declaration

One day, in Tigertot10's office in REAF HQ, Tigertot10 was thinking of a clan to assault. Only one clan came to mind: The Vaktovian Empire. He quickly sent a war declaration PM to Vaktus and planned a High Rank meeting at the Invasion Dispatchment Hub.

"Today marks a new beginning for Roblox. We are assaulting the Vaktovian Empire!" Tigertot10 explained at the meeting. "Good decision sir," said buff999, a general of REAF. "But how are we going to defeat them?" Tigertot10 replied, "By capturing their bases and disabling the security of Vaktus's Palace!

Chapter 2: Downfall of the Recruitment Center

First, Tigertot10 planned to assault the Recruitment Center, located on a small desert planet near Vaktovia. He sent a drop ship to the planet to attack. "ATTACK!" He shouted once he got there. The battle was intense, 20 REAF soldiers out of 900,000 were lost, and 40 VAK soldiers out of 600,000,000 died. Before long, REAF had claimed the Recruitment Center.

Meanwhile, in Vaktus's Palace, Korvak told Vaktus, "Sir, REAF has captured the Recruitment Center and 40 of our soldiers have died." "HOW CAN THIS BE?" Vaktus replied. "Where are they attacking next?" "Outpost Kaznan," Korvak replied. "Send a blockade of ships around the planet." Vaktus told Korvak.

Chapter 3: Battle for Kaznan

After getting through the blockade around the planet, REAF assaulted Outpost Kaznan. Dologan was leading the soldiers guarding Kaznan, but he was killed by REAF troops. Later, Kaznan had been claimed, and plenty of VAK soldiers had been killed.

Back at Vaktus's Palace, Korvak told Vaktus that REAF had claimed Kaznan. "Korvak, I need you to tell DevilishPyro to set up a defense force around Outpost Pyro." Vaktus told him. "Nobody shall stop me now."

Chapter 4: War on Outpost Pyro

When REAF got to the swampy moon, Tigertot10 sent a scout team to find the base while he set up a REAF camp. Eventually, the base was found and REAF attacked it. Devilish Pyro had set up 5 battalions to defend the base, but was killed by Tigertot10. Eventually, Outpost Pyro had been claimed, and the Vaktovian Empire's ranks fell down to the number of 60,000. Having two dead generals was a massive blow to the empire, with only Korvak, DuhSpartan, and Liam3131 as the remaining generals.

When REAF hacked into the VAK supercomputer, they changed the password, made it hack-proof, disabled the security of Vaktus's Palace, and destroyed Vaktus's fleet. They were ready for the final assault.

Chapter 5: Showdown on Vaktovia

In Vaktus's Palace, Korvak reported to Vaktus that REAF had conquered Outpost Pyro and 2 generals were killed by REAF. This angered Vaktus, who told Korvak to have everything in the Vaktovian military in front of his palace. He then ordered DuhSpartan to have the Royal Guard patrol the palace, with 4 guards guarding Vaktus.

When REAF got to Vaktovia, they fought in the courtyard of Vaktus's Palace. Several soldiers from both sides were killed, along with DuhSpartan and Liam3131 of the Vaktovian Empire. Eventually, the entire Vaktovian military had been destroyed, with only Vaktus, The Royal Guard, Korvak, and several Vaktovians on missions around the Roblox universe. Most were killed, but some joined REAF. With the palace's defense force gone, REAF could get into the palace.

Chapter 6: The Final Battle

When REAF got in the palace, RSF, FEAR, RAT, VS, UCR and the Supreme Alliance came to help on the final assault. When they got in, the Royal Guard was all destroyed. Later, Korvak came to fight REAF, but was killed in one shot. Eventually, REAF got into Vaktus's throne room.

"What a surprise!" Vaktus shouted when his enemies got into his throne room. "You won't stand a chance against my combat skills!" He then pulled out a sword and killed some REAF soldiers. Eventually, Tigertot10 and Vaktus were fighting in a duel for the fate of Roblox. REAF troops were shooting Vaktus with their guns, but most of them missed. Eventually, Tigertot10 slashed at Vaktus's neck, killing him. Word spread around Roblox that Vaktus was dead.

On Robloxia, there was a huge ceremony in Roblox City. VAK soldiers were ordered to come and surrender, join REAF, or die.

The End


End file.
